A Ship Of Fools
by Niknakz93
Summary: Being the new girl is tough enough. But falling for a badboy is even tougher... Sirius/OC R&R?
1. New Blood

**Ship Of Fools**

_It all started with a joke. A joke that soon got out of control..._

x

Hogwarts was a picture of beauty the day the Christmas holidays ended. Snow was covering the grounds in a blanket of silvery white, the sun reflecting of the ice that was hanging on the trees.

It was also the day a new student of sorts joined the school.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with raucous chatter and laughter as friends caught up on the holidays, showing each other what they'd gotten over Christmas. Only a few fell silent as the door opened to reveal their head of house walking in, a figure behind her.

"Now, excuse me please." McGonagall called, and the room fell silent, looking up at the woman stood there, but then their attention was pulled to the girl behind her, trying to keep to the shadows, averting the stares to the woman before her who said-

"We have a new student." She said, then looked behind to see the girl half hiding, then took her arm, pulling her forwards a little, saying under her breath. "Don't be afraid now."

The young girl smiled lightly, then McGonagall turned back to the others, telling them. "This is Adriana Berry. She'll be joining fifth year students. I need a volunteer to help her with settling in... Miss Evans maybe?"

At that, the red-headed girl got to her feet, smiling. "Of course Professor."

She walked over to the newcomer and smiled once more. "Hello. Lily Evans." The girl before her was looking rather nervous, her deep sapphire eyes flickering to the group staring at her. She chuckled weakly, then met the girl before hers emerald eyes, nodding. "Thank you."

McGonagall just said now. "Thank you Miss Evans. Miss Berry, your timetable will be on the bullatain for morning. I assure you."

"Thank you." Adriana said once more, watching the woman leave. She looked around the room once more, then Lily asked, spying the girls trunk beside the door. "Would you like some help setting up?"

"That would be lovely." Adriana nodded, grabbing it and following the flame headed girl to the stairs, going up them, yanking the trunk up the cold stone steps.

She never noticed the quartet in the corner of the room watching in silence. But now, the hazel eyed young man snorted. "Evans, Evans, Evans... always willing to help someone out."

The dark haired one next to him smirked a little, then said in amusement. "And that only makes you like her even more."

"Really Sirius?" James scoffed, and the young man nodded a fraction. "Of course. But-" He got to his feet, the smirk back on his face. "She hates your guts."

"Oh, she's crazy for me don't you mean?"

"You can dream." Sirius snorted, then patted down his pockets, not feeling his wand. He rolled his eyes, then headed off to the dormitories, spying he thing on the bedside cabinet, tucking it into his back pocket, heading back down the stairs.

Suddenly, he collided into something pretty solid, making the person yell in surprise, then stumbled back, Sirius grabbing the figure before him out of reflex.

Grey eyes met sapphire ones now, and Adriana stopped dead, then just sighed. "Sorry. I took the wrong turn out the... errm, other room."

He took in her past the shoulders wavy almost white blonde hair and dark blue eyes, then just said conversationally. "Sure. It's fine."

Adriana paused, then he just said hurriedly. "Sirius Black." He held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated, then took it, saying hastily. "Adriana Berry."

"A pleasure." He said, flashing her a grin as he pressed her hand to his lips, and Adriana scoffed. "Are you trying to be charming or something?"

"Is it working?"

"No, sorry." She scoffed, walking past him as another dark haired young man who stepped aside as she passed by, then went. "Ooh, looking good Evans," as another girl walked past, and she scoffed, but said nothing else. James pouted to himself, then walked over to his friend, saying quietly to him, almost smirking.

"Bet you ten galleons you can't get Miss New Girl to fancy you within a week."

Sirius looked around at that, then laughed. "Ten? Prongs, you seriously don't expect me to attempt that under twenty."

"Fifteen!"

"Twenty."

"Fine. Seventeen."

"I can do this all day James." Sirius smirked, and he finally gave up, going. "Fine! Twenty."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Sirius told him, holding out his hand, the smirk growing as his friend took it, chuckling. "Why thank you Padfoot. Easy money."

"I still have seven days. Don't count your dragon eggs before they hatch." He clapped him on the back twice, then headed back into the common room, plonking himself back down next to Remus who said nonchalantly.

"I heard that little deal you two made."

"And?"

"It's immoral, Sirius. And cruel to Adriana." He told him, closing his book with a sigh and set it down. "All this over twenty galleons?"

"Ah, yes. Why? What are you going to do _Prefect._" He smirked at the end, and Remus rolled his eyes, picking up his book once more and burying his nose in it again.

**-SHIPOFFOOLS-**

Adriana was up early for her first day, yanking on her uniform and sorting her tie out, feeling the nerves get to her... but then she remembered just why she had come to this place-

The joy of being home schooled she supposed. And strict, overprotective parents that didn't want to let her out of their sight. This was the only way she could escape.

She was just thankful that the Headmaster had listened to her pleas, assess her knowledge already and allow her to join the fifth years for study before her OWLS.

As promised, her timetable was up on the board, and she scanned it swiftly, finding that she had Potions first with a teacher named Horace Slughorn.

Potions. Oh the bloody joy (!)

_"So, how are you liking Hogwarts?"_

The slow bubbling of her cauldron was the only sound in Arianas ears until she heard her new friend ask that question.

"Yes, it's nice." Adriana smiled, and Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh-? You can tell me the truth Adriana."

The white blonde headed girl sighed in defeat, then set her wand down, going. "It's daunting. This place. I was home schooled all my life. Parents... they can be so..."

Lily chuckled. "Annoying?"

"Yeah, that's right. So... um... if I'm not being rude, do you come from a wizarding... um, family-?"

"No, I don't." Lily told her and Adriana blinked in surprise. "Oh-! Wow. That's rare."

Lily knew that the girl was nervous, that she didn't intend on offending her, so she asked herself. "You?"

"The same" Adriana shrugged. "The joy of being raised by muggles (!)"

There was loud laughing just after she finished, and the pair looked to the corner where three boys were laughing at a fourth who had gone wrong on his work, spilling it onto his arm that had caught fire.

_"Black, Potter! Stop messing around and put Pettigrews sleeve out now!"_

Lily scoffed quietly at that, and Adriana asked. "You know them?"

"Too well. Bunch of toe-rags."

Adriana chuckled at that, then spied the one from the previous night- Sirius. She watched him snigger as the one named Potter batted out the flames on his friends arm, his wand on the floor under the table.

Huh. Lily seemed to have them correct to a T.

Sirius looked over now, feeling eyes on him, and he saw just in time a pair of sapphire ones look back down to her work.

At that, James looked too, seeing the girl, muttering to his friend. "You are so in there."

A scoff later, and Sirius casually kicked his friends w and more under the chair as he reached for it, smacking the back of his head on the wood.

**-SHIPOFFOOLS-**

Midnight arrived, and Adriana was still up, trying to figure out the homework they'd been set in Potions for Wednesday, scratching her head with the tip of her still dry quill, staring at the blank piece of parchment in total and utter confusement-

What the hell was she supposed to do-?

She growled lightly under her breath, jabbing the closed ink pot and almost breaking her nib, so she yanked out her wand and jabbed it until it was fixed.

_"You'll end up tearing a hole through it in a moment."_

Adriana looked at that to see the young man that had flashed through her mind walking down the stone steps, wearing a black t-shirt and matching full length bottoms.

He sat down next to her on the sofa with a thump, then put his hands on his knees. "Potions?"

"Mmhmm." Adriana nodded, and Sirius groaned a little. "Fun (!)"

"Tell me about it." She muttered and Sirius smirked. "You could just tell Slughorn that you've never done it before. He'd swallow it."

"That is something you would do right?" She guessed, eyebrow raised. He shrugged, then chuckled. "Guilty. But, I'm really clever you know? I bet I could help."

"Add the fact that you have a massive, inflated head-"

"And you get me." He finished with yet another cheeky grin, making Adriana go. "Brilliant (!)"

Sirius looked to the parchment, then just read the title the girl was scrawling out.

"You spelled it wrong." He told her, and Adriana scowled, looking back to her words as he laughed, making her realize he was joking.

Little shit.

"I think I'll tackle this tomorrow. I'm tired." She sighed in defeat, rolling up the parchment and gathered up her things, looking to Sirius once more. "Thanks for the offer."

"No problem Addy."

Sirius heard her scoff as she reached the bottom of the cold stone steps, then one word muttered under her breath that he almost missed-

_"Dick."_

**-So! I'm not one for writing Harry Potter, and this is my first one to attempt:) so I hope you like it and want me to continue! The chapters will be getting much longer if people want me to carry one:) so! Be nice and leave a review! Thank you x**


	2. Running With Wolves

Slowly but steadily, the Christmas decorations were being taken down throughout the castle.

Adriana walked past a teacher taking down a tree, her wand high, the dark red and metallic bauble flying of its branches and into a box.

She had her gold and red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, shivering a little as she walked through the corridors towards lunch. A yawn escaped her, hitching her Ancient Runes book higher into her arms as she went into the Great Hall, looking at the tables, then spied Lily, speeding up a little as she slid in next to her, smiling. "Hey."

Lily smiled at that, then shifted aside so she could sit down, pushing a goblet towards her, going. "How was Runes?"

"Interesting, very interesting. Urgh, Defense Against The Dark Arts next."

"Fun (!)"

Adriana chuckled at that, then nodded. "I know. But... Sirius won't be in it will he?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at that, then asked curiously. "Black?"

"Mmhmm. Him."

"Yes, he is." Lily told her, hearing Adriana groan, then sigh. "He keeps hitting on me."

Lily grimaced, then nodded. "James Potter does that with me. Urgh, the total fool."

"How come you hate him?"

"He's a bully! A complete toe-rag! I would never love him. Sirius is just as bad. Bunch of prats."

Adriana giggled at that, then shook her head. "They do say hate is a passionate emotion."

"Trust me- not with Potter."

There was silence, then Adriana munched on a chicken and mushroom pie for a moment, then pulled out her want, setting it down while she pulled out a letter she had meant to send to her mother.

"I have to send a letter. See you in Dark Arts."

Lily watched her leave, biting into her sandwich-

Adriana was a nice girl.

**-SHIPOFFOOLS-**

It was only five minuets until the next lesson when Adriana arrived at the owlery, the sound of ruffling feathers loud in her ears as she pulled out her letter, looking for her speckled owl, Brandy.

When she spotted her, Adriana walked over and stroked her multicolored feathers, going. "Now, this is for mom and dad. Yes?"

Brandy shifted a little, and Adriana chuckled, swiftly tying the letter to her leg, then let the owl perch on her arm, walking over to the window, stroking her head again. "See you later sweetie."

The bird took off, and Adriana watched until the owl was a tiny speck in the distance, then completely gone.

She went to turn now, but a midnight owl flew directly at her, and she screamed a little, ducking and slipping on some ice.

But before she hit the floor, arms grabbed her, steadying her.

Adriana pushed the hair from her eyes, then felt her face even more redder when she saw a mane of midnight hair.

"Careful there." A grin told her, and Adriana sighed in defeat. "Mmhmm. Maybe so."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as she went to walk off, then grabbed her arm, asking. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

"Go away?"

"It starts with Thank and ends in You."

Adriana scoffed, but gave in. "Thank you. Now... what are you doing up here?"

"What do you think?"

"Torturing owls?"

Sirius chuckled, then held up a letter. "This actually."

Adriana felt a little guilty at her remark as a dark owl fluttered over, and the young man tied of the letter, letting it fly, her hair blowing back as the gust from its wings buffeted her.

"So you were't planning on changing the color of the owls?" Adriana teased, looking to white owl.

Sirius looked to the owl, then grinned, pulling out his wand. "What color."

Adriana smirked. "You wouldn't dare... blue!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" He just said, his own smirk growing as Adriana watched, then he turned to the owl, and Adrianas eyes widened as it turned blue, screeching furiously, and Sirius' grin faded as it flew towards him, and he legged it towards the exit, the angry owl pursuing him.

"Argh-!" Adriana nearly screamed as the owl turned its attention to her, and she ran next to him until the owl gave up, ruffling its sapphire feathers.

The pair were besides themselves laughing, and Adriana put a hand on her side, out of breath from the running. She looked to Sirius who was pushing his dark hair from his eyes, trying and failing to stop himself laughing.

"You... _idiot!_" Adriana laughed, shaking her head, and Sirius chuckled. "That's me."

The young man now looked towards the castle and groaned. "We're late for class."

Adriana groaned, then walked beside him once more as they made their way to class, in no real rush now, talking on the way there.

"So, Miss New Girl. People are very intrigued by you. Why did you join exactly?"

"Nosy boy. But ok, I have a case of overprotective parents."

Sirius laughed bitterly, saying. "Better to have parents than none at all."

"Are yours... dead-?"

"Oh, no they're not..."

"I feel a 'But' coming?"

Sirius was silent, then sighed. "Family sucks, Addy."

Adriana was quiet too, then guessed his parents weren't the caring sort. They stopped outside the Dark Arts room, and Sirius smirked. "Ladies first."

"Thank you (!) I'll pass."

"Good idea."

Sirius went in first, calling. "Ok there Professor?"

The teacher looked up at that, scowling. "Black! Where have you been?"

_"He was helping me."_

Adriana walked in now, standing next to him. She laughed weakly at the teacher who looked skeptical. "And who are you?"

"Adriana Berry."

"Oh, the new fifth year in this class?"

"That's me." Adriana smiled, then looked to the boy next to her, adding. "I was lost, and Sirius here was nice enough to show me the way. It's my fault we're late. I'm sorry."

James raised an eyebrow at that, looking at his friends dumbstruck expression, knowing it anywhere- Miss New Girl was just saying this so he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Is this true Mr Black?"

"It is."

The teacher was silent, then nodded. "Sit down and catch up."

Adriana left him now, sitting down next to Lily who had saved her a space, and she just whispered. "Where did you vanish to? I showed you the way here yesterday."

"Oh, I forgot." Adriana swiftly lied, her eyes flickering to the young man who had sat with his three friends, the other dark haired. one smirking and saying something to him, and Sirius replied, looking a little disgruntled, shrugging something off.

Adriana looked to the front of the class, pulling her bag open and smirking a little to herself as a bright blue feather fell out...

**-SHIPOFFOOLS-**

It was later at dinner when she was chatting to a few girls she'd made friends with that a shadow fell over the table. Adriana looked up to see a mane of dark hair once more.

"Can we talk?" Sirius asked her, and Lily scoffed. "Run along Black. Adriana's not playing your silly little games with Potter.

Adriana sighed, then looked to Lily. "I'll be back in a moment."

Lily watched her incredulously, and Adriana left the Great Hall with the young man in tow.

"Why did you do it?" Sirius asked the moment they were around the corner, and Adriana pouted. "I was saving your neck."

"It didn't need to be saved."

Adriana scowled, then scoffed. "Fine. I'll let you get in trouble next time then?"

"There's going to be a next time?" Sirius asked with a smirk, and Adriana went to push past, but he grabbed her arm, making her throw him off and hiss. "What now-!"

"Thank you."

Adriana didn't try to walk off, but fell silent, then sighed. "Can I go now?"

Sirius stepped aside, and Adriana walked off.

When Sirius sat down between James and Remus, James mused. "Ready to give up yet?"

Sirius scoffed, then pulled the pumpkin juice towards him, taking a gulp. "Hell no Prongs."

James was still smirking, and all Remus could do was roll his eyes-

This was going to end in tears one way or another.

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and attention^_^ glad you're liking and still reading:) so here's the next. Hope you keep on reading and please drop a review! There's nothing more motivational:) x Nic**


	3. Lonely Monsters

Sirius couldn't help but wonder if Remus was right about what he and James were doing was... well, wrong.

_"Don't you want that twenty galleons?"_

Wednesday morning was teasing from James, claiming that his friend had forgotten their deal and actually fallen for himself.

"Huh. I don't have any feelings for her. Seriously Prongs, you're getting old."

James scoffed at that, then as they walked past a corkboard, he stopped dead and grinned. "Oh? What's this?"

Sirius stopped and turned to see his friend pull something off it, staring at the light blue paper, then turned it so the other young man could read too.

"New Years Ball? Oh great (!)" Sirius scoffed, and James wiggled his eyebrows, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Ask Adriana to it. I dare you."

"No more dares! Merlins beard... seriously-!"

"Aww (!) Little doggy scared?"

Sirius pouted, then growled. "Fine! I'll ask her! But she'll say No."

James smirk grew. "Oh. I doubt it. You're handsome, dashing... can I take you instead?"

"No!"

But then Sirius noticed the young man had raised a hand to his hair, ruffling it up as footsteps sounded down the corridor. Sirius didn't need to guess who it was, and sure enough-

"Evans! Looking for a date for the New Years Ball?"

"Sorry Potter, already got one."

James pouted, then Lily scoffed. "I'm going with someone else, Potter. Get that into your thick skull."

She walked on now, and James called, smirking at Sirius. "Well, tell Berry that Sirius wants to invite her!"

"Do it yourself Black!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, then looked to James and just said exasperatedly. "Well done Prongs (!)"

The young man was silent, then he groaned, pinning it back up. "I know right..."

They carried on walking now, and Sirius yawned, going. "I've not seen ol' Snivellus lately. Did he get turned into the pile of dragon dung he is?"

James sniggered, then shook his head, wondering the same thing.

Where was Snape? Skulking around in his dungeon?

Probably. The greasy haired slimeball.

"Well, I owe him a hex or two anyway." James said conversationally, then sighed. "I have to see McGonagall. See you later."

"Later." Sirius just said, then went for a walk, thankful that lessons were over for the day. As he walked across the bridge, he looked over the grounds, seeing the snow still heavy upon the ground. A group of students were having a snowball war, some skating on the frozen lake.

He sighed lightly, leaning against the side, thinking as he pulled out the letter from his pocket-

He'd received the letter from his mother that morning, and she was complaining once more. Then again, what was new-?

That family and all that 'Pure Blood' hype. He didn't see the point.

"'You're of noble blood, Sirius, act like it!'" He muttered, voicing his mothers words.

Screw them. Screw them all.

At that, he crunched it up into a tight ball, snarling loudly as he threw it hard, watching it fall and vanish into a gutter or something.

_"What's got you all angry?"_

He jolted a little, hand twitching for his wand. But he knew that voice and turned to see the girl walking forwards, chuckling. "Are you stalking me?"

"Nope, sorry- I have better things to do with my time than doing that."

Sirius chuckled too, then Adriana put her gloved hands on the iced over frame, sighing. "So why did you throw that?"

"Oh, just a letter from my mother."

"Is that... bad-?"

"Mmhmm. I can't stand her." Sirius told her truthfully, and could tell that she was curious as to why, so he continued, having no shame.

"She and the rest of my family are, you could say... prejudiced or something like that."

"Oh-?"

"All my family are Pure Bloods."

Adriana understood now, groaning lightly. "Oh. And you-?"

_"Oh, I'm not. No, I'm nothing like them." _

Adriana didn't say anything as he snapped the words, and she didn't doubt him once. The amount of contempt in his voice assured her of that.

"So you are one too?"

"Unfortunately, I am."

Adriana was silent once more, then she laughed weakly. "Well... I don't think they would like me much then."

Sirius didn't say anything for a start, but then asked. "Muggle Born then?"

"Yes. I am."

He frowned, then chuckled. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed Black."

"Call me Sirius."

Adriana snorted, then leaned forwards, tapping his nose. "You have to earn it first..._ Black._" Sirius chuckled once more, then just said in amusement. "Oh, Addy-"

"You don't get to call me that."

"Tough. Well... would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the New Years Ball?"

Adriana laughed in disbelief, then shook her head. "No!"

"You really going to make me beg?"

"Beg all you want. The answer's still No."

"Please Addy?"

"Nope."

"You'll change your mind."

"I doubt it." Adriana smirked, turning away, deliberately swishing her hair back as she walked off.

Sirius watched her walk off, smirking a little-

Such an intriguing girl.

**-ASHIPOFFOOLS-**

It was later that evening at dinner that Adriana changed her mind.

Adriana was walking down between the two tables, a plate in her hand as she walked to where Lily had a space free next to her.

She dropped a sweetcorn now, and looked down, not noticing the bag on the floor, tripping over it and the plate flew out her hand and onto the young man sat down.

Adriana felt the atmosphere in the Great Hall tense up, then she looked up from the floor, eyes wide as she gasped, looking at the black haired boy before her.

"I am... so very sorry-"

_"You stupid-!" _The boy snarled, and Adriana got to her feet, very aware that everyone was staring. He stood up, the food falling off his lap, then he hissed. _"Stupid Mudblood."_

Adrianas blood ran cold at his words, but it was at that moment that a blast of light hit him, and he went smashing down the aisle and into the bench with a crunch.

The Hall was silent, then the dark haired young man got to his feet, his long black hair in his face. He snarled, then Adriana heard a darker one, turning to her right where another dark haired young man stood, his wand outstretched, eyes narrowed as he growled. "Snape-! You apologize now, or I'll-!"

"Do what Black?" He hissed, and Sirius scoffed, then Adriana stepped aside hurriedly as a blast of red shot from his wand, and the other young man, Snape, Adriana realized, and the pair went recoiling from each other.

As Sirius crashed to the floor, Adriana ran over, seeing a trickle of blood from his hair, eyes worried.

There was another yell, and she looked up to see James stood there, his wand out and about to blast Snape back when-

_"What in the name of Merlins beard is going on here-! Potter! Black! Snape! Explain now!"_

The hall was completely silent as McGonagall arrived, almost bristling and sparking with anger as she looked at the sight of Sirius on the floor with Adriana next to him, eyes wide. James was still holding his wand, and so was Snape.

_"Well-!" _She yelled, and Sirius snarled. "Just a little bit of personal business Professor."

_"I don't care-! Detention! All three of you! How dare you fight in the Great Hall!"_

The trio were silent, but Snape just turned and walked away. And no one stopped him.

The talk in the hall gradually returned, and McGonagall snapped to Sirius. "Go to the Hospital Wing and get that cut sorted."

Sirius didn't say anything, but merely got up and walked out without looking at anyone. Not even her.

Adriana glanced to James, then saw that he'd sat back down, looking pissed off. She sighed, then left the hall, heading up to the Hospital Wing where she found Sirius sat on the bed while his wound was healed up.

She stopped at the bottom of the bed, behind the curtains so he couldn't see her. She was... she didn't know what to say to him. Thank you? Thank you that he'd stood up for her like that-?

_"I know you're there."_

Adriana gulped a little, then stepped out to face him. The blood was gone from his hair now, and she sighed. "Thank you."

Sirius nodded, then sighed too. "You're welcome."

There was silence, then Adriana muttered. "You stood up for me."

"He called you that _word. _I couldn't let him get away with that. Slimy bastard."

Adriana smiled a little, then muttered once more. "I'm sorry I got you hurt."

"Hey- anything to get a shot at ol' Snape. Don't worry about it."

She was silent, then just said. "You still... want to go to the New Year Ball together?"

Sirius didn't react at her words, but smiled genuinely. "That would be lovely, Addy."

Adriana gave up, knowing that that nickname would always stick.

Sure, he was a total and utter douche, but at least... he cared enough to stick up for her.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all-?

Maybe _he _wasn't so bad after all...

**So I got bored and wrote the next one:') hope you like and continue to review! I'll continue as long as people are still reading and wanting me to continue:) x Nic**


	4. Baby, You're A Firework

Adriana certainly looked at Sirius with new eyes after his intervention, and Lily could tell.

_"You know-? I have never seen Black think about someone other than his group of misfits for once."_

Adriana nodded a little over Thursday lunch, eating a Cornish pasty. "What do you mean?" She asked with a frown, and Lily sighed, turning her friend to the right so they could look down the table to near the end where the quartet were. They were laughing and joking as per usual. Well, mainly from James or Sirius' little spell of changing a boys pumpkin juice into something... that definitely wasn't pumpkin juice.

"They are _always _like that, Adriana. Always. And Black is just as bad as Potter."

"But... didn't you see yesterday at dinner?"

Lily was quiet, then nodded. "I did. It was good of Black to do that." She snorted in laughter. "I think that Black may have just a little crush on you."

Adriana dropped her fork, eyes widening. "What-?"

"I don't say this lightly Ana. I despise them all... but Black..." Lily trailed off, and Adriana admitted with a deep sigh. "He asked me to the New Years Ball."

"What did you say?"

"No at first... but then when he stuck up for me like that, I changed my mind."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why did you change your mind?"

"Because he helped me. I felt as if I owed him."

Lily was silent, then smiled. "Well, if you want to date him, I won't stop you. Just... be careful you don't get your heart broken."

"I know... but I have no interest in him." Adriana chuckled, and Lily raised an eyebrow, recognizing the defiance in her voice, knowing she was lying.

Adriana gave up, glancing down once more to see the four still sat there. But then James got up and just said "Well, me and Padfoot are going for a run."

"James."

"Yes Misery, we'll be careful." James smirked, then he and Sirius got up, leaving the hall. Adriana noticed that Sirius had glanced her way a little as he passed.

A little while later, Adriana sighed. "I'm going for a walk."

"Ok, but don't be late for Transfiguration!"

"Ok, ok. I won't."

**-ASHIPOFFOOLS-**

Adriana felt the slush under her booted feet crunch as she put her weight on it, and that the lake was no longer frozen over, but a shattered ice rink with freezing water bleeding through. She bit into her sandwich now, about half left.

There was a snap of twigs behind her, and she looked back towards the Forbidden Forest, but saw nothing.

For a start.

But then there was movement within the branches, and she found herself staring at a stag, its horns proud and majestic.

Adriana stared for a moment, looking into the animals deep dark eyes. It seemed to be staring back.

For a good few minuets the pair stared at each other, but then came the barking, and the stags ears went back, and its head turned a little, and Adriana saw a huge black figure. She thought it a wolf for a start, but then she recognized it as a dog.

The dog didn't move, but then started to trot forwards towards her.

Adriana wanted to step away, but she was transfixed by the stag that was back to watching her, and now the great dog that had reached her. It sat down before her, cocking its head a little.

"Ummm... hello?" Adriana laughed weakly, crouching down before the dog. She'd always loved animals, and been fascinated by them. The dog butted her outstretched hand, and Adriana smiled, running a hand through the long midnight fur. She stared into its eyes and snorted. "Where did you come from? You're much too pretty to be a wild dog."

It whined lightly at that, and Adriana looked to her sandwich and smiled. "You hungry?" The dog got back to its feet, and ate the ham sandwich from her hands.

Adriana smiled once more, then heard the bell signal class from the castle and sighed, patting its head once more. "Well, I have class. Bye." She glanced up to the stag, but it was gone. The dog turned and ran back towards the forest, glancing back once as it too vanished.

As Adriana started to walk back, she never noticed the two young men stood next to each other, one of them trying to sort out his ruffled hair.

"So..." James mused, looking to his friend. "Why didn't you roll over? She would have scratched your belly then."

Sirius scoffed, his hair finally a tad more presentable, and James smirked. "It's supposed to be the other way around."

"Excuse me?"

"She was supposed to fall for you. Not the other way around."

"I've not fallen for her! Seriously James, you need new glasses."

"Or you actually need some." James retorted with a smirk, then clapped his friend on the back, going. "Adriana is hot. Nab her before she goes."

Sirius just raised an eyebrow as the boy walked off back towards class, and then scoffed a little, following, thinking-

Maybe he had fallen for the girls charms.

Still- he was on track for twenty galleons.

**-ASHIPOFFOOLS-**

Transfiguration was a quiet lesson for once, and then the four arrived...

Chaos in one word.

The teacher was next to giving up as everyone started screaming, the teacups they were turning into birds had been turned into bats instead, and McGonagall was losing her temper as the girls screamed, trying to make the bats go away.

Adriana just sat there with Lily, not freaking out at all- it was James and his little shits no doubt. And that included a certain Black.

"Not afraid of bats are we Addy?" He asked, smirking a little as one hung from his finger, and Adriana chuckled and said at the same time McGonagall changed them all back, the china smashing on the floor.

"Nope. Are you?"

_"Boys! Out now! Potter, Black, another detention-!"_

Adriana sighed in exasperation at that, and Sirius grinned devilishly, then just asked before McGonagall started screeching again. "Would you care for a walk after classes?"

She chuckled, then after a moment, nodded. "Fine But no trouble Black."

"I told you. You need to earn it."

He scoffed. "I've saved you so many times. I've not earned it yet?"

"Nope."

The young man pouted, but then was forced to sit back down as McGonagall threatened a week of detention. He flashed her a playful grin, then turned back to James.

"Seriously. How do you put up with him?" Lily chuckled, starting the synopsis of her work. It was OWLs soon enough, and they had to keep up the revision.

"I've no idea." Adriana laughed, not one word a lie.

Lily rolled her eyes, then just said. "Well... don't let him get you into trouble. Promise me Ana."

"I promise you Lil."

The girl nodded and the pair turned back to the front.

**-ASHIPOFFOOLS-**

When lessons ended, Adriana dutifully waited outside McGonagalls office, listening to her yelling at the pair inside for disrupting the class... again.

About ten minuets later, the door opened and James walked out, almost stopping dead at the girl there, then grinned. "Berry! Waiting for your boyfriend."

"Go away Potter." She smirked, and James pouted. "Aww. Now... could you do me a favor?"

"No."

"Thanks. Now, can you persuade Evans to come to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"Whatever. Now go away."

_"Yeah Prongs. See you later."_

The pair looked to the door as the other young man walked out, and James smirked. "Ok Padfoot." There was a slight snigger at the end of it, and Sirius snorted. "You wanted something else?"

James glanced to Adriana who was smirking, then shook his head. "Nope. Bye Lovebirds."

Adriana scoffed as James walked off, then looked to the young man next to her. "Potter is a prat."

"Yep. That's him." Sirius snorted, then looked down the corridor. "Shall we go?"

_"Um, ok."_

The pair walked through the grounds, talking about everything they could think of.

_"So... tell me about your parents. Being bought up by muggles has to be different."_

"Well..." Adriana chuckled, throwing a stone into the lake they were stood next to. "It was different. But then I got my letter, and McGonagall came to our house and we realized it was no joke. I was a witch."

"And the home schooled bit?"

"Yes. Mom didn't want me to leave for so long... so yeah. She hired a personal teacher to teach me. I did much advance courses, so here I am in fifth year with you."

"That had to be boring. Four- five years of that?"

"Tell me about it. So, I put my foot down and threatened to turn mom into a parrot, and she finally let me go."

Sirius chuckled at that. "A parrot?"

"First thing that popped into my head." Adriana admitted with a smile. The pair were silent, then Adriana asked. "And you? A Pure Blood?"

"Yep, I'm filthy rich."

"Thanks for rubbing that in (!)" Adriana smirked, and just said. "But really?"

"I hate my family, Addy." Sirius sighed heavily, and she frowned a little. "You mentioned a bit the other day... what do you mean?"

"They are as dark as our family name." Sirius told her, and Adriana fell silent, but then-

"Why don't you... leave-?"

Sirius nodded. "I would love to. But... I'm only fifteen, almost sixteen. And I don't have too much money at the moment to become financially independent. But... James has been talking to his parents. I might be able to stay with them in the holidays too."

Adriana smiled. "That was nice of him."

"Well, he's my best friend." Sirius shrugged. "I don't know what I would do without him."

"Behave more?"

"Nah, I doubt it." Sirius grinned playfully, then sighed. "Well, that's enough about me and my sad little stupid life. It's getting cold and dark. Want to go in?"

"Mmhmm. I have homework to do."

"Fun (!) I don't understand the one Slughorn set. Do we really need to know the effects of overusing sleeping draughts or whatever they are? So first year."

Adriana scoffed, then just said. "I guess I'll have to show you then. Come on-" she held out her hand, daring him to take it, a deep smirk on her face. Sirius grimaced, and Adriana chuckled. "Coward." Then walked forwards, leaving him to watch her walk away. But he soon caught up, going.

"Is tomorrow night still on?"

"Have you got another date?"

"No."

"Then yes, it is." She smirked and Sirius scoffed, then bent down, picking up a dead flower, putting his wand to his palm, muttering a few words.

"Hold on-" He asked, covering the last meter and placed the bright blue flower into her hand, grinning. "There wasn't an owl nearby."

Adriana chuckled, turning the flower over in her hand, then nodded. "Thank you." She hesitated a little, then went up on tiptoes so she could kiss his cheek. Now she turned, blushing a little as she walked off into the castle alone.

Sirius was taken aback a little, then just thought one thing-

James was going to kill himself laughing when he found out.

**And the next:) thanks so much for all the lovely reviews etc! Keep em coming and I'll keep the chapters coming too:) x Nic**


	5. Only Blood Deep

The dance rolled around the next day, and the students were growing more and more excited.

_"I hope your dress is red."_

_"Oh? And why is that?"_

_"Because it matches your hair."_

Lily chuckled at that, then asked. "Is yours blue?"

Adriana grinned, then said in her friends voice. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because it matches your eyes!"

The girls giggled at that, then Lily sighed in defeat. "You're going with Black, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm. Is that a problem?"

Lily shook her head, secretly smirking to herself. "You and Sirius Black. I never would have thought it."

"Hey-! We're not a couple!"

"Well, the way things are going, I'm not believing that." Lily grinned, and Adriana groaned lightly. "But I've only been here a week! And he's... well, him. I'm nothing special. Nothing special at all."

Lily sighed, then put her hands on her friends shoulders, saying quietly. "Nothing special? Now you know that isn't true. You are a beautiful, talented witch, Ana."

There was silence, then Adriana smiled. "Thank you." She leaned forwards and hugged her tightly for a moment, then asked with a smirk. "Potter wants to go with you."

"He can shove a pumpkin up where the sun doesn't shine."

"That's what I told him."

"Thanks Ana."

_"You are very welcome Lil."_

_**-**_**ASHIPOFFOOLS-**

Slowly but surely, the chatter in the common room grew as everyone waited around for their dates. Adriana never saw who Lily vanished with, but it wasn't Potter, as he came down with a pout on his face.

"No Evans?"

"Nope, sorry."

"A pity..." he sighed heavily, then yelled up the stairs. "Padfoot! Your date's getting cold!"

Adriana went red at that, and James smirked, leaving her stood alone.

Everyone was next to gone when Sirius finally came down, and Adriana scoffed. "Your hair wasn't behaving (!)"

"Actually, it was. It was my tie that wasn't." The young man chuckled and Adriana rolled her eyes. Sirius took her attire in now- a full length strapless sapphire dress. Her hair was curly and pinned high.

"You look lovely." Sirius told her now, and Adriana looked down, chuckling. "Oh, thank you. You look nice yourself."

Sirius held his hand out now, daring Adriana to take it. She smirked, then took it, going. "I'm no coward Black."

"Whatever."

The pair walked down to the Great Hall that was completely cleared of tables, all of them pushed to the side with party food on them. It was dark and music was loud. Multicolor lights were flashing.

"Now this looks like a muggle disco." Adriana laughed, then scowled, turning to Sirius. "No tricks tonight! Yes?"

"Addy-"

"Don't 'Addy' me, Black!" She scowled and Sirius pouted. "Aw... just one?"

"Nope."

"Well, we'll be heading back to the common room in an hour for the _real _party."

"Oh-?"

"Party games and butterbeer. Courtesies of Prongs."

Adriana rolled her eyes once more, then just said. "Do you like getting in trouble?"

"Yep, so much fun."

"You have two detentions tomorrow."

"Oh well."

Adriana couldn't believe her ears, but then he suddenly spun her around and smirked as he caught her. "Relax Addy."

She gave up at that and just let him lead her over to the trio in the opposite corner, James smirking as they approached, but then whined to Remus.

"I'm out of twenty galleons..."

Remus rolled his eyes, then just said. "It's for the best."

James raised an eyebrow and turned to his friend, going. "No it's not! I want to keep that money!"

"Tough."

The pair arrived over now, and Adriana smiled. "Hey James, Remus."

Sirius pouted at that. "You never call me by my first name!"

"Oh well, get over it." Adriana smirked, then pulled her hand away, walking off into the crowd to find her friends.

When she found Lily, she was on her own with a few friends.

"Hey." Adriana smiled, and Lily grinned at her friends dress. "Wow Adriana. You look amazing."

"And yourself." Adriana chuckled, looking to her friends flowing red dress. Lily smiled once more, then patted the seat next to her and she sat down, taking the goblet of pumpkin juice from her, taking a sip, then sighed.

"What's up?" Lily asked as Adriana looked miserable, and the girl chuckled. "Oh, just this. I've never really been one for parties."

"Where's Black?"

"Oh, he's with his toe-rag group of course."

"He's ignoring you?"

Adriana chuckled. "Oh, probably. I don't mind. I'm happy to sit here out the way."

"Aww... come on and dance with us!" Lily smiled, standing up and taking her friends hands. Adriana groaned, then got to her feet and let her pull her to her feet.

**-ASHIPOFFOOLS-**

The party went on all night, and when it moved to the common room, the immature games and drinking began. Well, for the ones that were in fifth year and older. The younger years were a tad more timid and worried about getting caught.

Adriana drank her butterbeer, listening to the raucous laughter from the games.

Lily and the other two girls, Amelia and Yasmin, were sat at the back, watching Potter, Black and the others in disgust- how immature could they be-?

"Oh this isn't going to end up good..." Lily sighed in defeat as Adriana looked to her, and then James came over, grinning. "Joining in the games?"

"Not on your life Potter."

James raised an eyebrow, then looked to Adriana, going. "Berry?"

Adriana grinned, then nodded. "Go on then. I like a laugh."

"We've got a taker!" James called back to the others, and a few came over, putting a blindfold on her with a gold and red tie.

"What the hell!"

_"Ever played 'Seven minuets in heaven?'"_

"Of course."

"Well get in there and snog him then."

"What the hell-! I didn't say I'd play that!" She yelled again, then was pushed into the broom cupboard, someone locking it with a spell.

Adriana sighed, pulling off the blindfold and finding herself in complete darkness. Then heard a muffled voice.

_"You better be a girl."_

She frowned at that voice, then asked hesitantly. "Black?"

"...Addy?"

Adriana groaned, then tried to open the door, but she couldn't.

"Seems like we're stuck in here." She heard him chuckle now, then sigh. "They are nuts. Utterly nuts."

"Aren't they just."

They were both silent, feeling awkward, and Adriana sighed exasperatedly. "If you touch my boobs or stick your ton-!" but she was silenced by lips on her own, much more softer than she was expecting. They paused for a moment, then she kissed him back, a hand going to his hair, winding her hand in it, pulling him closer, feeling his hand on the small of her back.

_"Hey! It's been ten minuets! Other people need to use this too!"_

Adriana scoffed, pulling him even closer, lips locked together, the pair of them ignoring the hammering on the door.

The door was yanked open now, and Adriana groaned. "Potter, why can't you-" but she soon stopped dead as she found herself facing furious eyes.

McGonagalls eyes.

Sirius let her go in an instant, and McGonagall hissed. "Both of you. Out. Now."

_"Never before have I seen something as immature and childish as all this! How dare you! It is three in the morning... and where did those butterbeers come from-!"_

No one spoke as McGonagall raged, then looked to Sirius and Adriana and continued with. "And you Miss Berry. I expected more of you... not messing around in locked cupboards with Black!"

"It wasn't my fault!" She snarled, but McGonagall shushed her, snapping. "Don't answer me back!" She looked to the pair, then the others, going. "Right. Black, Berry, Potter. Detention."

"What-! It wasn't me snogging Berry in the cupboard!" James complained, but McGonagall growled. "If I hear one more noise, I'll be forced to take points away from my own house! _Bed! All of you!"_

They didn't need telling twice, and scattered. McGonagall looked at Sirius and Adriana, then gave up, leaving through the portrait door.

Adriana glanced to Sirius, pissed off in the extreme about getting detention in her first week at school. And she'd kissed him-! What in the name of Merlin had compelled her to do that-!

Sirius just watched her walk off and up to the girls dormitories, thinking hard-

Did she regret it?

Up in the room, Adriana got changed into her nightware, collapsing onto her bed with a sigh, closing her eyes.

_"Did you really kiss him?"_

She opened an eye now to see Yasmin and Amelia standing besides the bed, grinning. Adriana scowled, then just went. "It was a mistake."

"Oh my god... you did! How was it? Was he a good kisser?"

Adriana scowled once more, then scoffed, repeating. "It was a mistake." She turned over, closing her eyes, listening to the girls give up and returned to their own beds.

_"Addy?"_

Adriana sighed, then just said to Lily. "Please Lil. Not tonight... I've been a total fool."

Lily smiled lightly, then put her hand on her friends shoulder, then-

"You haven't."

She went to her own bed, and the lights went off.

Adriana closed her own eyes once more and eventually nodded off.

**-ASHIPOFFOOLS-**

In the other room, Sirius was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling in silence while James got into the bed next to him, then sighed.

"Fine Padfoot, you win-"

Sirius turned his head to his friend to see him with a handful of golden coins. He dumped them onto the side table, and Sirius sighed heavily. "She hates me now, doesn't she?"

"So? You don't have to bother with her now. You won the bet... happy now?"

Sirius groaned, then just said. "I don't really care about that."

James paused, then sat up in bed, scoffing. "Have you really fallen for her? You sly dog!"

"Look Prongs-"

"Ha-_haa-! _You really do! Oh seriously Padfoot... you're really going to let a girl weigh you down?"

_"Goodnight!"_

James was still smirking as his friend turned his back on him, then snorted in laughter once more, lying down on his own and the lights went off.

Maybe Sirius did feel a little guilty with playing with the girls heart...

**And the next:) glad you're all still reading anywayXD my first attempt at a HP fic, so reviews very much loved thanks and next up soon enough x Nic**


	6. And So It Begins

From asking Lily, Sirius discovered that Adriana wasn't attending lessons the next day, that she was ill.

He knew it was his own fault.

With Remus out for his "little furry problem" and Peter in the hospital wing from an exploding shrinking solution, it was just him and James together in the lessons.

Afterwards, he left his friend to look for her.

And pretty much failed in his search.

It was when he abandoned his homework and went for a walk down to the lake that he spotted the figure sat there with a woolly hat on, reading a book.

He smirked as he approached, then just called. "You are supposed to be ill."

Adriana dropped her book at that, and he picked it up. She growled, going to grab the book, but he'd already seen the title.

"Studying Animagi are you?" Sirius asked conversationally, and Adriana rolled her eyes. "So?"

"That's naughty."

"So sue me."

Sirius chuckled, then nodded to the book. "That's an instruction manual."

"And?" She said in a snappy voice, eyes blazing. Sirius now realized-

"Are you trying to become one?"

"Of course not." Adriana scoffed and Sirius smirked. "How long have you been doing it?"

A silence.

She gave in. "About a year. But... I give up. I'm no good at understanding it all."

Adriana watched his expression, then just got up, turning away.

It was then that she heard the barking behind her, and she froze. Adriana turned back round, but saw no Sirius... just a great black dog stood where he had been.

Adriana looked around for the teenager, but saw no one...

Oh my god...

"B-Black?" She just said, unable to believe it as she stared at the dog. A second later, it changed back, and he grinned. "Yes?"

Adriana didn't know what to say, but then-

"You're... an Animagus?"

"Mmhmm. But if you wouldn't mind, please don't tell anyone." He shrugged, adding on. "You know- Ministry law and whatever."

But now she remembered the other day. That same dog and that deer... the stag.

"And... James?"

"Yes."

"And you're telling me... why?" Adriana asked, unable to believe what she had seen. Sirius was silent, then sighed with a light smile. "I trust you, Addy."

Adriana didn't know quite what to say, but then it was Sirius who spoke.

"I could help, if you want it?"

"I don't need your help."

"Addy. Attempting this is hard. You need someone to help you in case you go wrong."

"You want to help me. Mmhmm... Is there another twenty galleons in for it?"

The silence was dark, and Sirius sighed lightly. "You heard about that?"

"Yes. I did." Adrian just said, genuinely hurt. Sirius sighed once more, then said. "I never-"

"Save it Black." She just said, turning away and heading back to the castle. But before she left him there, she called back. "I'll keep your secret."

Sirius nodded, saying. "Thank you."

Adriana smiled faintly, carrying on up to the castle.

**-ASHIPOFFOOLS-**

Adriana certainly looked at James in a different light when she saw him once more. He was a stag. That stag she had seen in the woods.

She went over to James who was sat on the sofa working on homework, sitting next to him and smiled sweetly. "Hello James."

He closed his book, then raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He said slowly, knowing she was up to something.

"Well... I know about that little wager you made with Black." She smiled and he grinned. "Yep. I have to admit- he shocked me."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He lovey doves you."

"Mmhmm. I'm to believe that?"

James laughed, then got up, going. "Why don't you go and find your boyfriend? Go and kissy-wissy him."

He headed up to the dormitory, then felt something hit him in the back, yelling as it blasted him forwards and over the chair, feeling boils start up over his body.

Adriana smirked, then called. "Now we're even Potter!" She stepped over him and went up the stairs.

It was later that night that a paper airplane flew up and landed next to the girl laid out on her bed, reading. It was very early in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. Dawn would be soon.

She set her book down and opened it, reading- _Can I have a word?_

The B at the bottom was obvious. Well, it was Black.

Adriana sighed, then got to her feet, pulling her dressing gown around her, putting her slippers on and tying her hair back. She went down the stairs to find the young man sat on the sofa. The candles were very low and on the verge of going out. The full moon was long gone by now.

"Yes?" She just said to him, taking a seat next to him. He was once more in black shorts and a matching t-shirt.

Sirius looked up, then just said. "I've been a dick haven't I?"

"Just a bit." Adriana smiled a little, then sighed in defeat. "I'd be honored if you helped me with all this. My Animagi problem."

Sirius nodded. "I'll give you lessons."

"Ok. At a weekend?"

"Yeah, that sounds alright." Adriana smiled, then just said sternly. "If you pull any pranks with me-!"

"I won't- I swear." Sirius smirked, and Adriana didn't believe him once. He was a troublemaker at heart. And that would never change.

Talk about playing with fire.

"I don't believe you." She smirked too, then leaned forwards, hesitating for a second, then kissed him softly for a moment, then went. "We have detention with McGonagall tomo- I mean today."

"Oh well." Sirius grinned, and she shook her head. "How many times have you had detention with her?"

"So many times my dear Addy." He told her, tapping her nose, and Adriana chuckled, yawning a little, going. "I'm heading bed. Night Sirius."

"Oh wow."

"Huh?"

He grinned. "You called me Sirius."

Adriana rolled her eyes, scoffing. "It was a mistake."

"Of course it was." He smirked, watching her walk back up the stairs, cocking his head a little-

Such an intriguing girl.

**And the next:) oh, Merry Christmas all! Hope you all got what you wanted^_^ next up soon enough if people are still interested, so reviews much loved ta x Nic**


End file.
